


Dissociation

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Maddox is Creepy af, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: B4 gives in to all of Maddox's schemes.





	Dissociation

“If my mind’s tore up, then my body won’t care,” B4 whispers as he lays back in their shared bed.

It’s consenting to the way Maddox undresses him - roughly, something tearing in the process - consenting to the kisses that fall over B4’s neck, chest, abdomen - never falling over his lips - consenting to Maddox working him open - this time with lube and time and patience. 

And, when Maddox curls his fingers a certain way, a spark of pleasure deep in B4’s inorganic guts sparks a hunger for more. 

“So it does work.” There’s a smirk in Maddox’s voice. He stroked B4’s hardening cock. “Do you like that?”

B4 can only moan, eyes watering with this new sensation. It’s hard to form words when he feels so good.

“You’re so well-behaved,” Maddox praises as he thrusts in at just the right angle. “You’d just let me do anything to you, hmm?”

B4 nods furiously, cries out, clutches as sheets, at Maddox, at himself. The android worried he’s going to shut off but he can’t figure out how to tell Maddox, who strokes B4 off-sync with every thrust.

Maddox leaves his mark - or tries to anyway - on B4’s throat, wanting to claim him.

Finally, B4 chokes out, “More. Please.”

“I’m going to please you all night long,” Maddox assures his plaything. “I have so many plans for you.”

B4, for the first time, sobs with pleasure coursing white-hot through his system.


End file.
